


The Lonely Ram

by LeaTheWhiteLion



Series: Lea’s Parappa Oneshots [1]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, I love making my favorite characters suffer but at the same time I don’t, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown, Oneshot, Self-Hatred, She’s trying to act cool but it doesn’t work, Someone help her please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaTheWhiteLion/pseuds/LeaTheWhiteLion
Summary: After Rammy realizes how lonely she is, she begins to question herself.
Series: Lea’s Parappa Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Lonely Ram

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this oneshot I made! This was meant to come out way earlier but I got busy! 
> 
> (Check the ending notes for more information on why I wrote this oneshot and what I have planned for the future).

It was just another ordinary day in the wacky world of Parappa Town. The birds were chirping, the fire department was laying low, and the students were ready for lunch to begin as they all crowded at the door.

“Now now class, settle down! I’m sure that all of you will make it to lunch on time.” A teacher with a canvas for a head proclaimed as they began to organize their papers.

Of course, with these kids being eager as ever to leave the classroom, they didn’t listen to their teacher’s remarks as some of them began to shove their bodies against the door.

Upon realizing that their students ignored them, they couldn’t help but let out a tired sigh as they continued organizing their papers one by one. 

However, there was a single student who seemed somewhat respectful of the class code as she quietly sat.

“Hmph... dumbasses.” The student mumbled as she looked up at the cuckoo clock hanging from the wall. Only one minute left until they were free. “Out of all of the classes that were noisy, it just HAD to be this one!” Rammy thought to herself as she quietly got up from her seat and picked up her carrying case, making her way towards the overcrowded door. 

Once the clock finally went off, all the students barged out of the classroom like a pack of wild boars as Rammy was left there to question their sanity. Quietly, she began to make her way out of the room while avoiding anyone she saw.

As she continued to walk around the campus, she couldn’t help but notice how many groups there were in the school. Rammy ever-so-carefully placed her guitar on the ground, flopping down onto her usual spot moments after.

Despite having already sat down, Rammy couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something. Something important. 

“Why am I feeling this way? I got my guitar, my backpack, my phone and my beeper! What could possibly be so important that it’s fucking up my brain!?” She muttered irritably before groaning in frustration, wondering if this was gonna mess with her for the rest of the day.

As the seconds turned into minutes, Rammy continued watch the students play games with their friends as she began to snack on her lunch, a ham sandwich with some carrot slices on the side.

“Ha! Look at them, playing with their friends. Imagine having to deal with crap like that.” The ram said to herself in a smug tone as she took another bite out of her sandwich.

“Don’t they realize that they’re better off being alone like me?” Rammy couldn’t help but chuckle a bit before falling silent at the thought of being alone. 

Is being alone your whole life a good thing? It really did depend on the person but, Rammy wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to live that life.

“No, no... they’re wrong! They’re all wrong! I don’t need FRIENDS!” She growled furiously as she put the sandwich back in her lunch box.

“Nobody wants to be MY friend anyways, s-so why should t-that matter..?” She forced out the words as her voice began to crack, feeling a whole new wave of emotions flowing through her as she began to break down.

At last, the pain had grown unbearable for her. She covered her face, the fear of being judged crashing over her in waves and waves. Rammy didn't want to come across as weak in front of her classmates. She couldn't be seen as weak.

As Rammy continued to cry, she begrudgingly looked up at the clouds above her.

“Why... w-why am I like this?! Why am I such a-a shitty person? I-I don’t deserve friends because I’m so SHIT...” She felt herself spiralling, dragged down by this line of questioning with no end in sight. This was definitely not stopping the tears that rolled down her cheeks, but, unwillingly, she continued on.

Twenty minutes of crying passed as all of the other students began to make way to their final classes; it looked like the bell was about to ring.

“F-Fuck...” Was all the ram could mutter as she quickly used both arms to wipe the tears off her face. Hoping that no one had seen her, Rammy picked up her guitar and her half-eaten lunch before making her way over to the classroom. 

* * *

An hour later, Rammy and the rest of her fellow classmates made their way out of the school grounds while she continued to feel... like ass. She just wanted to go home and pass out for the rest of the day. As the other kids began to go their separate ways, Rammy decided to do so as well, making her way towards the outskirts of Parappa Town, where she would be home soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, hello SKDKSKS! I am so sorry for making this angst, it was a scenario that I imagined one day and I wanted to write a oneshot of it because yes.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this so I hope it’s good! I have many other ideas that I wanna write for the Parappa series, such as writing a part 2 for this oneshot! Which is gonna involve a certain slug demon diva -hint hint-. 
> 
> But yeah, I hope to catch you guys later!


End file.
